


I (Should) Hate You

by I_B_I_S



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_B_I_S/pseuds/I_B_I_S
Summary: Inspired by You're (Not) My Hero, this is a story about...well, just read it.Or don't?





	I (Should) Hate You

It was a perfectly lovely, sunny day, but not too sunny. Just perfect for going to the park, little seven-year-old Kiara thought to herself as she looked out the window. "Dad!" She called downstairs, "can we go to the park?" He said it was okay, and they walked down to the park, the one with the broken swings and metal monkey bars. Kiara ran off to try and make it across them. She didn't make it, and dropped down. All of a sudden, a little girl around her age rushed past her, waving a paper dragon around. She looked at her, and said, "Hi! This is Toothless! I drew him!" Since she didn't really like dragons, but the girl seemed nice, Kiara nodded and smiled as the new girl talked about her dragon and walked around. Meanwhile, their parents were getting to know each other. Kiara found out that the other girl's name was Vanessa. She decided she liked this new girl, and wanted to be her friend. They ran around for a while more, until Vanessa's mom called her to leave. But it turned out that she lived within walking distance of Kiara's house! 

Kiara visited Vanessa often. The two would draw together, have sleepovers, talk, watch movies, and play games!  
As they got older, they started to see eachother less and less. Kiara did not want that to happen, but it was partly her fault for not texting often. So they gradually grew apart.  
Their times together were scarcer than before as they both had more things to do.  
There was another girl, Deeya. She was one of Vanessa's friends, after Kiara. But...Deeya spent much more time with Vanessa. It was like they bonded so well! Kiara really tried to be happy around the two of them. She smiled and laughed and pretended she wasn't hurting. 

She watched as Vanessa got more and more best friends. She watched as the truest friend she'd ever had collected more people who mattered more than her. Kiara was certain she was just overreacting. But..nothing felt the same anymore. Was she just becoming corrupt?


End file.
